The Story of The Endless struggle
by Gordoth
Summary: He was allways a mistery to those who wanted to know about him, yet those few managed to only understand he wanted to get to the top. Sadly, nothing more was clear to them. None of his motives, nothing. Untill, one day, he takes an apprentice. What will follow, only I know, as well as you will do so too...
1. Chapter 1

"RUN AWAY!" The taller boy roared as the other one and the girl started running. They were just doing a sleepover, when the strange thing appeared. It looked like a swirling sphere, and it was terror inflicting, as the trio was running away from it. When they were just about to leave the door, it started… Pulling them. Some kind of gravity pulled them towards it, and the taller one grabbed the door knob, while the girl wrapped hands around the handle of the sofa. The shorter boy was unlucky, and his hands slipped. The swirling thing almost got him, but he managed to dig his fingers in the floor, not that it helped him a lot.

The taller boy had long black hair with black eyes and a pretty neatly kept body. He had muscles, but they were not as visible as the shorter boy. Strangely enough, the other male also had black hair, however it was shortly cut, almost flatly, and black eyes. They were not brothers, however, and the smaller body of the second boy, along with his bulkier build was proof. The girl had brown hair and dark eyes, but no one knew if they were black or really dark brown, for she had glasses. The trio was a 'nerdy' combination, for they were buds and had similar interests.

Right now, the girl was holding the taller boy's leg, and a look of fear was present on her face. The bulkier boy was sucked in by the portal, and when that happened, both the girl and the taller boy screamed, terrified by the disappearance of their friend.

_What is going on?!_ The terrified duo was thinking. This was just a nerdy sleep over, three friends were going to sit on the computers all night long and just play, watch some movies, go to the toilet whenever they couldn't hold anymore… But, all of a sudden, this happens!

"Hold on!" Shouted the taller boy, as he though the girl was slipping. She was, indeed, slipping, and he tried to use his free hand to grab hers, but his attempt failed miserably, as her grip weakened to a state where she couldn't hold on and fell towards the swirling portal. The boy shouted her name, but it was silenced by the sickening sound which the portal made.

"You're not getting me thought!" Shouted the taller boy, hoping that he'd be able to escape.

He was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I am uploading the second chapter after a lot of work, and sadly, the updates wont be frequent, since I am stuck in between playing on the PC and school, along with video making, video editing, video uploading to YouTube and it's kinda hard to find space for writing. Plus, I battle the Writer's Block, who has proven he is a worthy adversary. So, review if you want to tell me something you think about the story so far, and how is it going :3**

* * *

Athene looked at the summoner, clad in black robes with purple and gold adornments. His hood was off, as was a new tendency which was rubbing off a lot on him. The senior summoner, proclaimed best after Phreak, was tired of trying to see behind the motives of the figure he was now spectating. The man was with a clouded past, but it was clouded only to the extend that the parts of his history which were known were only the five years he had spent in the institute. One year in which he showed his amazing talent in spell weaving, he managed to master all the spells which were taught by the institute's seniors, and now was an active summoner in the League Of Legends. He didn't take any part in the first season, but he was sure to be active in the second one. He all ways had been seen as one of the many misterious and powerful summoners. Some said he was even better then Phreak when it came to controlling a Champion, but his skill in doing so was quickly negated by the fact he wasn't a team player.

And yet again, Athene was witnessing one of his verbal attacks upon his teammate, who was doing poorly. Then again, Athene would've probably done the same, was it not for his title as a senior summoner and the fact he was a much better summoner, as well as team player, than any other than Phreak. This got him thinking yet again, was he actually a normal summoner, or did he have a chance to surpass Phreak? Athene smiled at his thought. Well then again, the man wmhe was looking at right now showed exceptional skill in a duel. Some would say it was all Radius, doing the work and things like this, but whoever the Noxian General got pinned against, even those who were meant to be strong at fighting him, were unable to beat him. It was all just because the man Athene was looking at right now was an old schooler, who sought to take direct control over the champions he used. No freedom for them, if they couldn't do it all by themselves.

Athene smiled when he saw a perfectly executed 'juke' , and was kindly suprised when Darius' foe was attacked by surprise and taken down easily. He also heard a silent 'that's how you do it' from the figure he was spectating. However much this made Athene remember his first days, when he was but a lad. Of course, he had joined in the third Season, and only barely, but he was bad for his first few moments. He was, however, a master at mastering whetever he started quickly and his chances at overrunning the opposition were much larger than the chances of anyone else. And so, here he was, at the top, looking at a summoner who was far below his league, yet the lonesome determination which the man in front of him showed was... Much more than what he would expect from someone in that league.  
Athene almost snorted. The battle his target was participating in was going to take a while. Without hesitation, the senior summoner placed his hnad on the other summoner's shoulder.  
"I'm waiting outside." Said Athene and left. The man would come after the battle. He all ways did. The first time Athene asked to have a chat with him, he was greeted by a childish eagerness and wide eyes with amazing amounts of respect and interest. Later, the senior summoner discovered that he was one of the junior's idols, which was quite new for him. He was someone who people should try to look up to, but he was not, at least, not before his first meeting with the man, idolized.

Athene grunted when he registered his companion's court nod. Well, the n he would take his leave and wait outside. Summoning and controlling a Champion was a delicate process, but for someone as skilled as his target, Athene doubted he would have any problems because of his small interruption.

However, Athene knew that the man who was going to be speaking with him in a matter of minutes, had changed in style. Before, in the third Season, the man had controlled a Champion with style, aiming to help the person he was controlling. But now, in the Fourth season his style was something ludicrous. The first thing he changed were his prefferable champions. Switching from, more or less, champions who had finesse and beauty in the way they fought, he changed to brutal men who possessed great power and skill in combat, but the way the fought was bloody, dirty and ugly. Athene had known that a lot of things about the 'accident', which took place in the preseason.

The senior summoner shivered at the memory of the darkness which had descended upon Valoran that day. Sadly, many champions were slain by summoners who tried to protect the world, because the Witch had offered them power and made them suffer as they died. There was one champion, who was slain by none other, but the Witch herself. Her master plan was revealed even before the innocent woman could be killed, but the Witch, deafeating the champion's partner, if only temporarily, managed to begin her ritual. She almost pulled the Watchers back in the world, but the partner of the now dead champion, consumed by rage, destroyed the Witch. He then tried to save the dead woman, the dead champion who was his partner. Every last bit of his energy was drained by the healing spell, but he didn't know that she was dead. He was probably so scared of being abandoned, he couldn't even realise that she was dead, the moment he lunged to battle the Witch for a second time.

Athene sighed. No one knew. No one had any Idea, how, in the name of God, Gordoth had managed to defeat Lissandra. It was impossible to even challenge her with the arsenal the Institute provided, let alone defeat her. Yet he had done it, and when Nasus had reached their battlefield, he had seen a destroyed location, with a crater, in the bottom of which was Lissandra, or at least her remnants. It was just a bloody pile, with a few shards of true ice.

And there was Gordoth, looking at the corpse of the woman he was assigned to be partners with, and crying. Nasus, being the genious he was, had deduced Gordoth was deeply in love with her. Sadly, he would never admit it, but nor would he try to decline the existence of this affection. He never talked about her, and when he did, the closest to saying her name he would get, was simply her title. The Primal Huntress.

Athene snorted. It was interesting how two of the most anti social personalities had become really close. Gordoth was one of a kind. He was a person with an amazing mage, who controlled magic to an awesome extend, as his abilities were higher than those of a novice summoner, and master summoners were at the brink of reaching him. Sadly, the amount of times he managed to cooperate with a team were low. His eyes were all ways staring at the team, blaming them for his defeat. Even thought this was true to some extent, a few of the battles were his fault. Those were the battles in which he just gave up, and didn't want to do anything normally.

The senior summoner groaned as he heard a shout of frustration, the source bright as the Sun. Athene smiled when he heard the countless amounts of threats, curses and accusations sent forth by Gordoth, towards his victim.

Athene knew it would go off, as it all ways did. The senior summoner thought back to the Frelfordian accident. If it was him in Gordoth's place, if it was Tania or Reese, probably even Ryze, who was killed, no hesitation would cross Athene's mind. He would just destroy Lissandra. She was one of the few Champions he didn't want to be around. They always sought power and allies. Because of her wish to conquer the Freljord, many vanquished.

Regrettably, nothing could be done. Even though many people thought the summoners could bring back the dead, just like they did on the fields, they were wrong. It was something different. In the exact second before the champion could die, the Summoners casted a spell, withdrawing the said champion in a part of the split second, and replacing them with a reflection. It was a hard thing do accomplish, yet the Summoners were skilled mages.  
Athene spent the following hour wondering what would've happened with Lissandra, if it were him instead of Gordoth. So deep was he in his thoughts, he didn't hear all the noises, produced inside the summoning chamber. He also didn't notice the roars, filled with curses, nor did he feel the darkness encircling the room. He was, however, snapped back to reality by the doors opening and letting a few summoners pass, as well as a few Champions. Darius was one of them.

As the Noxian General passed by Athene, his armored hand reached out for his shoulder.

"It's getting tight in there..." He warned and Athene was already walking towards the double doors. Two summoners had remained in the chamber, probably intent on watching, while the champion's were Aattox, the enemy jungler, Akali, the enemy midlaner, and Renekton, the enemy toplaner. There were two summoners, the second of whim was cowering before the burning fists of the robe clad Gordoth, who's eyes were staring daggers at the other one. His teeth were exposed as he was shouting, and his yells probably echoed all over the area. It was, yet again, th same things.

"... PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CANNOT EVEN UTILIZE YOUR CHAMPION IN TWO VS ONE, AND EVEN THOUGH RENEKTON IS A STRONG OPPONENT AGAINST DARIUS, YOU NEED ANOTHER STRONG OPPONENT FOR DARIUS TO EVEN HAVE A CHANCE! SO YOU CRY FOR HELP AND THEN THIS BITCH..." His burning hands pointed towards Akali, who didn't show any emotion, just as Athene expected. Gordoth kept on ranting."TO BARELY KILL ME IN THREE VS ONE! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK RHINO DICKS WITH A BIT OF MONKEY SHIT! NEVER AGAIN DO I WANT TO SEE YOU PLAY RANKED MATCHES! NEVER AGAIN!" He roared, using some magic to boost the strength of the shout. His burning fist closed in on the unfortunate summoner, and his fingers were inches from the face of the man, Athene grabbed the arm of the enraged summoner.

"That's enough." Was all Athene said. The flames were extinguished immediately, and Gordoth turned to look at Athene. His eyes were filled with childish adoration, and he seemed to have forgotten all about his loss and the trembling summoner behind him. Athene felt the respect which simply radiated from Gordoth. It was somehow intoxicating. "Now come me, I want to talk with you about something..." Gordoth simply nodded, but the hints of a grin were still haunting his bearded, scarred face. Athene knew the Summoner had something like mood swings, yet at times he had seen the same thing happen, over and over again. At one moment he is only inches from burning somebody to ashes, and grins wildly and skips around happily.

Even though a lot of people looked at him with something like fear, because they had either acted cocky, kept talking about team play and stuff like this. Gordoth got tired of this really fast, talk of teamwork. He didn't like working in a team, nor did he like doing anything with ANYONE. The only exception was when he became a subordinate with Nidalee... But after the Freljordian accident... Well, after the Freljordian accident, he didn't brighten his mood up, he did try to look as if he was happier around Athene... And only around Athene, since he idolized him.

Gordoth was one of those people Athene felt extreme pity towards. He was alone, even before Freljord, and people didn't like him. He wasn't one of the luckier summoners around and since the only reason he was still in the League were his talents, it was Athene's mission to keep him here. Do whatever he could to ensure that his loneliness wasn't going in the way, that it wasn't doing things it wasn't allowed to. Yet the Senior summoner could clearly see, that Gordith was cracking. His social interactions were dying, slowly but surely. Before he had Nidalee and her friends to relate to, to chat with them, to get drunk in taverns.

Athene sighed when he heard the tormented cries of the soul of the man in front of him. He remembered the first time Gordoth had came here. Well, not technically the first time, it was more like the first time Athene saw Gordoth...  
_It was the second season of the Institute, and Gordoth was walking, cloaked in the darkness of his robes and hood, slowly, but surely, towards the one place sumoners were not usually seen to go. The reflecting chamber, and as a lot of people said, it was where champions took their judgment, and where they were decided to go and initiate in a struggle with their 'strongest' enemy. Of course, those enemies were not equal to what they'd face in the Fields Of Justice, but they knew that none of the other champions could face it._

_So now, Gordoth was walking, the dusty path, dried out by the heat of summer, was being pierced by his boots, as they left little marks, throwing dust around. It was probably the hottest day the institute had seen in its existence. Almost no one was out, with the exception of Brand and Yorick. Yorick, as allways, was simply searching for potebtial graves to dig. It was somehow his only work, his only job. except, being a Champion, of course._

_So in this immensely heated day, Gordoth was walking towards the reflecting chamber. What would happen? Well, when he entered the chamber, he looked at the sign. The sign, which of course said that the strongest enemy lied within. Gordoth just grunted at this and entered. That was when Athene saw Gordoth for the first time._

_He wasn't really surprised, seeing a somehow bulky man walking in the reflecting chamber, but it was surprising that he was wearing summoner robes. But they didn't actually make him think about the stuff which could be in his head. That was something only he, the Venerable summoner and Phreak had seen. Of course, Gordoth was the first to see it, as the Summoners experienced a delay. But when Gordoth walked into that room and the judgement started, his eyes went wide only after a few seconds. Those dark, lidless eyes, which looked more like holes than anything else. Athene then started seeing, and strangely feeling, what Gordoth was feeling. Immense fear, unique terror. Athene felt his eyes get filled with tears, and felt then widening._

_What he was seeing at First was only a red fog, bloody red fog. It then seemed to become a liquid, and cryptic cold washed over Athene. He wasn't seeing anything scary, so he wondered what made him so... Terrified. Then he heard screams. At first he thought it was Gordoth, but then he slowly realised he was the one screaming. The liquid, which was oozing the smell of blood, started hardening. It started earning a shape, and slowly, but surely, it became something like a small, deeper than ordinary plate._

_A__thene started feeling cold. In combination with the darkness which was shrowding almost everything in the chamber, the senior summoner to be looked at the plate, which was now being formed into something... Something like a mask. That... Mask looked unlike anything he'd seen in his life. It was a hard surface, which looked like clay, and the dark lines which formed human like features. It looked as if the eyes were closed, and the face of the mask expressed no emotion at all. It looked as if it was... Sleeping._

_A growling sound echoed throughout the chamber. It sounded as... Speech, but it was not exactly something which he could understand. And then the mask disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only destruction in the chamber._

_"What in the name of God was that?" Was the first thing Athene heard after a while. He turned his head and saw the Venerable summoner, looking at Gordoth, wide eyes, and Phreak standing next to him. The other summoner wasn't looking at Gordoth in a different way, but his mouth was a whee bit open._

_"I never expected that someone would end up like this after a Judgement, even though we should've expected it... A summoner is not fit to be a Champion, under any circumstances..." He had said. The chamber was unavailable for a few months, and Gordoth was stationed in the medical wing of the Institute._

Athene sighed at the memory, but then remembered Gordoth was standing next to him.

"Say, you wanna go for a drink?"


End file.
